


Герой

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, No copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Робин, конфликт и война





	Герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151511) by [TolkienGirlArchive (TolkienGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirlArchive). 

> Беты: Shiae Hagall Serpent, olya11

Ненависть. Вот против чего он боролся. Против враждебности к христианам, неприязни к Европе. Он повернулся спиной к распрям на родине, полагая, что здесь они не столь опасны, как по ту сторону пролива. И не принесут большого вреда за время его отсутствия; здесь были просто мелкие раздоры между баронами из-за ничтожных дел — они не сломили бы Англию. Настоящая угроза могла прийти лишь извне. Вот во что он верил.

Люди. Вот за кого он сражался. Увидев ужас и жестокость войны, он понял, что с обеих сторон есть страдание, грех и благородство. И продолжал бороться, чтобы защитить их. Защитить всех. Короля. Мача. Мэриан. Англию. Он сражался за них, и будет сражаться всегда. Он лишь делал то, что должен был.

Честь. Вот почему он отправился на войну. Считал это правильным, ведь он сражался за истину и справедливость. Когда он осознал, что у войны мало общего с христианскими заповедями, его мотивы изменились. И в дальнейшем он шел в бой, следуя королевскому приказу. Хранить верность и беспрекословно повиноваться — означало поступать правильно. 

Он по-прежнему будет идти вперед. Оставляя позади кровь, крики и боль, причиненную ему, и ту, которую он сам причинил другим. Он будет идти вперед, потому что иногда быть героем означает, что ты не можешь оглянуться назад — на то, что совершил.


End file.
